An Adventure in Middle Earth
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry and Ginny had a sibling bond. Everyone knew it and a few ignored it. Ginny and Luna helped him to realize how toxic his relationship with Ron and Hermione was. He took steps to stop them from getting his money. It was a good thing because thanks to a misspoken spell from Ron and the magical power from Hermione sent him to Middle Earth. Will he return or will he find love?
1. Chapter 1

**An Adventure in Middle Earth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and LotR.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

"Hey Ginny."

"Oh hey Harry."

Harry noticed the fake smile. "You okay?"

"No." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"They plan on forcing the two of us to marry then they plan on killing you and making it look like an accident."

"I see." In all honesty he wasn't surprised.

"I'm sorry Harry." She sobbed.

Harry gave a soft smile as he hugged her. He took her to an alcove and cast a privacy charm.

"It's not your fault." He told her.

"Bu-"

"It is not your fault."

"I-"

"Stop that. Did you help with this plan?"

"No."

"Then it isn't your fault. Plus they can't force us to marry."

She looked up at him tearfully. "What?"

"Remember the triwizard tournament?"

"Of course."

"Well due to me participating I became an adult. I was emancipated."

"You don't have a guardian." She realized what he was saying.

"Exactly."

"They just made the contract."

"So?" He smirked.

"The contract is illegal and therefore we don't have to honor it." She said with a smirk of her own.

Harry wiped her tears. "Yup."

"Oh good."

"Yeah."

"Man I can not wait to see their faces."

"Me too."

"Well I have Herbology soon so I better get going. Bye."

"Bye."

Ginny left the alcove. She loved Harry, she did but only as a brother. When she heard what her parents, brother, and Granger were planning with the headmaster she was pissed. They all knew the two had a sibling bond yet for Harry's money they would force the two together. They really were greedy bastards.

What Ginny didn't know was that Harry had left her and Luna his vaults. He had claimed the two as his sisters. The two were the only ones to know that he was bisexual. He had two ex boyfriends and four ex girlfriends. They usually lasted a month or two before Harry broke up with them because they wanted sex or were just with him for his money and fame.

Both Ron and Hermione had mentioned how disgusting homosexuals were in past conversations. He had hidden that part of himself so that they wouldn't know. Ginny had found out first and then helped him to see that it was okay. Luna found out later on and the two opened his eyes to how Ron and Hermione weren't good friends.

'Friends are supportive.' Harry thought as he took down the privacy charms and went to his potions class.

"Where were you?" Hermione demanded as he sat down.

"I was talking to Ginny." Harry said. 'Nosy bitch.'

"About?"

"I found her homework and returned it." He lied. 'None of your fucking business.'

"Oh."

'I know that look. I need to tell Ginny so that our story matches.' He thought. "Why?"

"Just curious."

'Liar.'

"She has a crush on you."

'So you guys are going to try and convince me first, huh?' Harry internally rolled his eyes. "No She doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"Well I only see her as Ron's sister."

"Oh."

'Nice try bitch.'

"Hey guys." Ron greeted as he sat down.

"Ron."

"Good morning Ronald."

"Ugh! I hate this class." He groaned.

"Oh grow up Ronald. This class really isn't so bad."

"Yes it-"

He stopped talking when Snape entered the room. He scowled but remained silent. Hermione was relieved and so was Harry. Not for Ron's sake but for his. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his mask up.

"Today you all will attempt to make a healing potion." Many groaned. "Terrible I know."

Harry ignored them and began working. Luckily he really did suck at potions. It was one of the things he didn't have to pretend at. As usual he lost Gryffindor 100 points. He left class with their pity.

"You shouldn't provoke him Harry."

"How can I provoke him when I didn't say a word?"

"Tsk."

"I didn't. You were there."

"Whatever. Let's go to class."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(?)

"Poor boy." A feminine voice said.

"Indeed. It is sad that only a few care about him." A masculine voice said after.

"It's irritating how they all see this and yet none help." A third voice said. "He continuously saves their asses and they don't even care."

"I know." The second voice said.

"We will do it soon and then he and the girls will be safe." A fourth voice said.

"Why can't we do it now?" The first voice asked.

"You know why." The fourth voice said.

The first one sighed. "Yes, yes I do. You're right. Sorry."

"It's okay. I know how you feel." The fourth voice said.

"At least we are helping." The second voice said. "Unlike those pathetic wizards."

"He will be free of them." The third said.

"I know." The first said.

"Soon." They said. "Soon."

* * *

(With Harry and Ginny)

"Ginny?" Harry walked over to her and cast a privacy charm.

"Yes Harry?"

"Hermione demanded to know where I was earlier so I told her I found your homework and I returned it to you." Harry told her.

"Oh okay. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." He said.

"Well see ya." She said as he took down the charm.

"See ya."

Harry went to his class. This time Hermione didn't notice his absence. He gave an inaudible sigh of relief. He really hated all the lying he had to do. Luckily for him it was Charms class so the focus wasn't on him. The teacher didn't have it out for him. The class passed by quickly. Once it was over he went to dinner then pretended to go to bed.

He shut the curtains and put up a silencing and illusion charm. The illusion charm would make it so that if Ron tried to peek in he would see Harry sleeping. Harry then began meditating. He had been practicing to become an animagus. Luna and Ginny were too. He hoped to finally see his animal.

Half an hour later he finally saw it. Well actually he saw them. He had three animal forms. The first was a panther. The second was an owl and the last one was a cat. Both the cat and the panther were midnight black. The owl was a dark charcoal grey. All three had emerald green eyes. Harry opened his eyes in shock.

"Holy shit." He cursed.

He grabbed the book Sirius had given him. It only explained what animagus's were and how to identify them. He scanned it but found nothing on multiple forms. He grabbed the book on how to become an animagus but he came up empty. Harry grinned when he realized the advantage.

The panther form would be out of place but could be used to fight. The owl form could be used at night to gather information and scout an area. The cat form could be used to blend in during the day. He could spy on people and gather information. People did tend to confide in animals after all.

"Nice." Harry said.

Now that he knew his forms he read the next step. He would wait until the weekend. He would use the Room of Requirements. He changed his clothes, cancelled the charms, and went to bed.

* * *

(With Ginny)

After she ate dinner Ginny went back to her dorm. She closed her curtains and put up a silencing charm. She then began meditating.

It was an hour later that her forms came into view. There were two. A lioness and a cat. Both were a reddish orange with blue eyes. Ginny was shocked.

"No way."

She grabbed the books but found nothing. She smirked as she realized the possibilities. Her two forms could come in handy. She couldn't wait to tell Luna and Harry. She read the next step before going to bed. She couldn't wait for this weekend.

* * *

(With Luna)

Luna was in her dorm room. She had her own room because the other girls liked to bully her. No one could get in and hide her things. She sat on her bed, meditating.

It took almost an hour before she saw her forms. To her shock there were two. A black raven and an albino tiger. Both had silvery blue eyes.

Luna never heard of a person having two forms. She searched the books but found nothing.

"Huh. Well this will be useful." She said. "I can think of so many things I can do with two."

She smiled as she read the next step. This weekend was going to be so fun. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ginny. She changed and went to bed.

* * *

(Dumbledore's office)

"Ah good you are all here." Dumbledore smiled at them.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Mcgonagall asked.

"It has come to my attention that Sirius sent Harry a book on animagus's." He told them.

"How could that man be so irresponsible?!" Molly raged.

"Ron? Hermione? Did you know about this?" Arthur asked.

"No." Ron said.

"He never said anything to us or else we would have told you." Hermione said.

"That brat will probably cause trouble." Snape sneered.

"Now Severus there's no need to assume that." The elderly wizard soothed causing Snape to huff.

"What do we do?" Molly asked.

"Minerva, Severus I need you to figure out if he has a form and what it is. Minerva you will use the spell and Severus you use the potion. I want to be absolutely certain." He order.

"He has transfigurations with me tomorrow so I shall do it then." Mcgonagall said.

"He has potions tomorrow as well. I'll do it then too." He said.

"Wonderful. Ron, Hermione I want you to get that book."

"Yes sir." Ron said.

"Of course." Hermione beamed.

"I guess that takes care of that. We should all go to bed." He dismissed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Harry)

Harry woke the next morning in a good mood. He showered and got dressed before going to the Great Hall. He couldn't wait to tell Ginny and Luna about what happened. His mood changed when Hermione sat down across from him.

"Good morning Hermione." He greeted politely.

"Good morning Harry." She greeted.

Harry continued to eat. Soon Ron was near him as well. He was lucky that he sat down next to Hermione because then he couldn't hear Ron chewing like a cow. He knew how to avoid looking at him so he also didn't have to see it. Once he finished he made his way to Transfigurations. Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him. He raised an eyebrow when Hermione looked through his bag. He pretended not to notice but he was pissed.

'How dare she look through my things without permission!' He mentally raged.

She soon threw everything back in. He was going to have to fix that. The frizzy haired witch dropped the bag causing him to wince. She looked disappointed.

'Good thing I have an unbreakable charm on my ink and vials. They'd be smashed if I didn't.' Harry thought it annoyance. 'What was she looking for? All that's in there is my school books and supplies for the classes I have today.'

He watched as she shook her head to wand. He was suspicious but figured he would learn what it was later. Soon McGonagall entered the classroom. Everyone went quiet and when she spoke her words caused him to mentally freeze.

"Today we will see who has an animagus form and who does not. If you don't then you get a free period. Those who do will stay." She said.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. How do they know? I only told Ginny and Luna. They would never say anything. Sirius gave me the book but that was only on how to identify an animagus. Wait. Maybe they learned that Sirius gave me a book on them but not what it was about and just assumed. Fuck!' He cursed.

"I'll start with the front." She said.

The teacher went over to Neville Longbottom. She did the spell and to everyone's surprise he was a lion. Harry, despite panicking, was happy for him. Malfoy, much to Ron's dismay, was a regal looking horse. He looked like a palomino. He shot the golden trio a smug look. Insead of doing Ron first she skipped him and went for Harry.

He found it hard to breath. He didn't show it due to years of practice at the Dursleys. She said the spell and almost sighed in relief.

The reason was that nothing showed up. It was a relief to see that his secret wasn't out. He acted like he was sad. McGonagall shot him a look before moving to Ron. She didn't believe it and would wait to see what Snape's results were.

Now that he didn't have to worry about it he relaxed. He was amused when Ron's animagus form turned out to be a weasel. He could hear the Slytherins and some Gryffindors snickering. The redhead scowled and Harry pretended to be sympathetic. It was even better when Hermione's form was revealed to be a skunk. More laughed at that and had to be told to stop. The know-it-all witch was pissed off and glared at them.

Once everyone was checked Harry and two Slytherins left the classroom. Harry went back to the dorm. He sat on his bed and tried to figure out what happened. It finally came to him.

'Of course. The spell reveals a person's animal form not animals plural. Since I have three it doesn't work.' He thought happily. 'That should means the potion doesn't work as well. I hope so. My guess is that Snape will try to see if I have one and what it is.'

The emerald eyed boy decided to do some more reading. It was on war strategies. He knew Dumbledore wasn't going to train him since he wanted Harry to die. He secretly was training himself as well as the girls. He wasn't going to leave them defenseless.

When it was time for divinations he left the dorm and made his way there. He sat down next to a pouting Ron. He was still upset about his form. Harry thought it was fitting. Malfoy made fun of him for it and flaunted that he was a horse. The raven haired wizard defended Ron as expected. He pretended to be upset when Malfoy reminded him he had no animagus form. He looked away from the laughing blonde like he was upset.

'If only you knew Malfoy. One day I should show him just to see his reaction. Spoiled brat.' He thought.

His classes went by uneventfully until his last class. Word had gotten around Ron and Hermione's form. Many congratulated Neville for having their symbol as an animagus form. Harry entered the classroom and sat down. He waited to see what the man's plan was to see if he had a form or not.

'I have three.' He thought smugly making sure not to look at the man. 'Not letting you in jerk.'

"Today you will be learning how to identify potions. You will try to identify the three on your desk." Snape drawled. "To do this you will look at the color and smell it. Write down your guesses on a seperate paper. You may use your books to help. Once you finish guessing them you will take a sip. None of these are harmful. If they do what you guessed you get a point. If not then you don't. Start."

Harry did as told. He used the color of the potion to narrow it down. He narrowed it down further using the shade of the color. The smells weren't that helpful. In the end he ended up guessing. He then sipped the potions. In the end he ended up getting two out of three correct.

The first potion he got correct was the animagus potion. The second was a pepper up potion. The last potion ended up being a hair growth potion. He used a spell to change his hair back. The animagus potion proved him correct. Nothing appeared. The only reason he knew he was correct was because Snape marked it as such. The man had been watching him the whole time.

'I was right. Can't wait to tell Luna and Ginny.' He thought as he packed up.

After he left, he went to the Great Hall for dinner. He ate before going to his room. He did some homework and went to bed.

* * *

(Dumbledore's Office)

Everyone gathered in his office. He looked at them all. McGonagall was the first to speak up.

"I did the spell. He has no animagus form." She told them.

"The potion showed the same thing. I made sure he had it and the sip he took was enough to make it work." Snape said.

"I see." He said happy that he didn't have to worry about that. "Ron, Hermione? Did you figure out if he has the book?"

"No. It's not in his trunk, nightstand, or bag." Ron said.

"We plan on asking him tomorrow. We will just ask if Sirius had any books on the subject." Hermione said.

"Good, good." He looked at them. "Any news on Tom?"

"No. He's letting the public destroy you." Snape told him.

"Well he won't stay inactive for long. Keep an eye out." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Since there isn't anything else we shall meet back up tomorrow." he told them.

They all left his office. Dumbledore leaned back against his chair with a sigh. He stroked his beard as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"At least that brat won't be causing any trouble for now." He said. "Now I can just focus on getting Tom out into the open."


End file.
